On a beautiful afternoon, Stephanie rode her bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of eggplants for $7.57 each and baskets of apples for $8.17 each. Stephanie decided to buy a basket of eggplants and a basket of apples. How much did Stephanie need to pay for her produce?
Solution: To find the total amount Stephanie needs to pay, we need to add the price of the eggplants and the price of the apples. Price of eggplants + price of apples = total price. ${7}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${7}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ Stephanie needs to pay $15.74.